un nuevo comienzo
by johander 21
Summary: red es derrotado por ash despues de unos años su hijo quiere derrotar a ash para vengar a su padre iniciando un viaje lleno de aventuras, emocion,romance etc.
1. Chapter 1:vs tauros

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí les traigo una nueva historia, bueno es mi primera historia y decidí hacerla sobre Pokemon pero esta vez será un toque diferente pues entrelazaremos el manga junto con el anime y sin más preámbulos aquí esta espero les guste.**

Pokemon: un nuevo comienzo

Capitulo 1: vs tauros

Era la liga Pokemon, estaban los 2 campeones Pokemon mas grandes del mundo enfrentándose cara a cara en la región kanto ellos eran ash ketchum y red. Ambos usaban a su ultimo Pokemon ya llevaban casi 2 horas luchando ambos habían usado a sus mejores Pokemon, la batalla se veía muy reñida entre ambos.

-charizard usa vuelo-dijo red haciendo que su charizard se elevara varios metros en el aire

-pikachu usa atactrueno-dijo y pikachu soltó una descargar eléctrica poderosa dándole a su oponente haciendo que cayera debilitado

-y el campeón es ash ketchum de pueblo paleta-dijo el anunciador por la TV, allí se veía a ash sosteniendo un enorme trofeo de oro, mientras que red solo estaba de rodillas en el estadio, luego de incorporarse fue a darle la mano a ash y felicitarlo por haberle ganado. Después de red curar a su equipo en el centro Pokemon libero a su charizard que lo llevo de vuelta a casa, entro a su casa y lo primero que vio fue a su esposa blue la cual estaba haciendo la comida y fue a besarlo en los labios, mientras yo estaba viendo como en ese momento había perdido ante ash

Estuviste muy bien cariño-le decía mi madre consolándolo por su derrota

Gracias-dijo el

Lo hiciste bien papa-dije yo abrazándolo. Si amigos así como lo oyen yo soy el hijo de red y blue los que en su juventud junto con el tío Green fueron los dexholders de kanto

Gracias junder-dijo el revolviéndome el cabello con la mano

Desearía haber ganado-dijo con melancolía

Cuando dijo eso me entraron unas ganas de matar a ese tal ash a golpes, pero luego recordé que solo tengo 12 años y lo mejor era que mañana me iban a dar mi primer Pokemon, luego de eso mi padre subió a su cuarto a recostarse mi madre solo lo veía como subía las escaleras. Yo también subí al mío a buscar las cosas para mañana tome mi mochila verde con dibujos de mis pokemones favoritos y metí un saco de dormir, unas cuantas pokeballs, ropa limpia, etc. Luego entre al baño a tomar una ducha me mire en el espejo y me mire un rato, mi cabello casi me tapa un ojo, ojos negros luego procedí a darme una ducha, después baje a comer la cena que hizo mama con la ayuda de su wigglytuff, después de comer mi padre me dijo que alimentara a los pokemones del patio…lo cual es una tortura ya que mi padre tiene demasiados, aunque a veces me divierto con ellos hasta se quedan quietos para yo dibujarlos.

Llegue al patio con un saco de comida Pokemon primero empecé por los tipos voladores: fearow, pidgeot, noctowl y aerodactyl. Después los tipo planta: victrebell, vileplume sunflora, venasaur. Y así proseguí por darle comida a todos excepto a uno un tauros que era muy malo conmigo, me acerque con sigilo a donde estaba el me miraba atentamente(como lo hacia todos los días antes de perseguirme para cacharme) y le di comida en su plato, está vez fue diferente puesto que siempre antes de comer me persigue y después come, en este caso comió con naturalidad me acerque lentamente para tocarle la cabeza per al ver esto me persiguió y corrí por todo el patio esquivando algunos Pokemon y el llevándose por delante a todo el que estuviera por al frente de el después de tanto correr se canso y camino como si nada hacia su plato de comida.

¿No podemos ser amigos?-le grite al toro el cual solo me miro con intensidad, un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda, después dejo de mirarme y comió

Luego de esto regrese a mi cuarto y me acosté en la cama la cual estaba junto a la ventana a apreciar las estrellas, no podía dormir de la emoción de que mañana seria el día en que me darían mi Pokemon. Me levante de la cama y mire el reloj de mi pokegear eran las 10:25 abrí la puerta con cuidado de mi cuarto para dirigirme a la sala donde estaba el nintendo 64 para jugar un rato Pokemon stadium 2, pero cuando bajaba las escaleras me sorprendió un ruido, eran como gemidos y venían de la cocina, cada vez eran mas acerque a la cocina y pude distinguir la voz de mi madre me acerque un poco mas cerca y pude ver a mi madre con su bata de dormir que era besada en el cuello por mi padre.

Oh si red-decía mi madre placentera

¿Que tal si sigo bajando?-decía mi padre a su oído pero aun así escuche claramente

Que tal si no-dije yo entrando a la cocina sorprendiéndolos a ambos que dieron un salto del susto

Junder vete a la cama-dijo mi padre con rabia

Creo que ustedes también deberían-dije y mis padres solo se sonrieron y subieron con naturalidad a su cuarto y yo regrese al mío, me recosté un rato pero desearía no haberles dicho que se fueran a su cuarto puesto que el de ellos era el de alado, los gemidos se intensificaron con mas pasión y mi madre soltaba palabras como: "sigue así", "mas duro", acompañado de muchos gemidos , no me dejaban cerrar los ojos ni un momento así que me levante y mire por la ventana y todos los pokemones estaban dormidos pacíficamente a excepción de noctowl, el cual me vio y voló hasta la ventana para hacerme compañía, yo le abrí la ventana y este entro y se poso en mi hombro derecho, el búho miro con rareza hacia la pared que separa mi cuarto con el de mis padres.

Quédate en la ventana noctowl y no te muevas-dije yo tomando lápiz y un cuaderno donde hacia todos mis dibujos. Empecé a dibujarlo lentamente noctowl poso y se quedo quieto mientras yo le dibujaba lo mejor que podía gracias a los ruidos. Ese era mi escape del mundo: Dibujar

Cuando termine de dibujarlo aun estaba muy despierto así que se ocurrió lo siguiente:

Noctowl usa hipnosis en mí por favor-dije esto y los ojos del búho empezaron a brillar y caí dormido al instante, lo primero que escuche al despertar fue a mi madre diciendo que el desayuno estaba listo me levante y vi la hora en el pokegear: 10:50 am

Mierda-dije y salte de la cama y me dirigí al baño como una bala después de bañarme me vestí con una camisa negra con estampado de pokeball unos pantalones azules y una chaqueta roja que era de mi padre que me había regalado el día de mi cumpleaños baje corriendo a desayunar, comí lo mas rápido que pude después volví a subir por mis zapatos, mi mochila y mi pokegear. Volví a bajar pero mi padre me detuvo un momento

¿Que?-dije casi gritándole

Hijo, quisiera que tuvieras esto se que ustedes se llevan muy bien-dijo entregándome una pokeball que pude ver que era de nada mas que de tauros

Gracias-dije casi inaudible aunque la verdad no lo estaba si ese era mi Pokemon iba a matarme antes de darle una orden, me despedí de ambos y salí caminado normalmente de mi casa al laboratorio del profesor Isaías, si no me daban a elegir un Pokemon inicial al menos tenia uno que quería matarme…era mejor que nada. Seguí caminando un rato mas y llegue a mi destino, toque el timbre y abrieron casi de inmediato el profesor Isaías siempre con sus gafas redondas de aumento, su cabellera plateada y su típica bata, yo la verdad lo quería como a un abuelo

Profesor vine por mi Pokemon-dije y el profesor Isaías me miro decepcionado

Hijo ya tres chicos vinieron esta mañana y los escogieron

Eso me decepciono un poco

Bueno mi papa me dio este-dije yo enseñándole la pokeball de tauros

Eso no me extrañaba de tu padre muchacho-dijo el-ven pasa

Yo di un paso adelante el laboratorio que solía ser del profesor oak no había cambiado mucho solo que ahora estaba mas limpio

Hijo toma-dijo dándome la pokedex negra y 5 pokeballs-ah y también esto lo capture hace poco pero no me hace caso, quise dárselo a jaig pero lo rechazo-dijo dándome otra pokeball, vi que era un cyndaquil. Jaig era el nieto del profesor Isaías siempre era serio y de mirada penetrante

Es un inicial de la región jotho-dije yo

Si-dijo el sonriendo

No lo decepcionare y gracias otra vez-dije yo saliendo del laboratorio y dirigiéndome a mi casa, corrí de la emoción aunque la verdad no sabia si este par iba a obedecerme, cuando llegue encontré a mi padre leyendo el periódico con una taza de café en la mesa, y a mi madre comiendo su desayuno

No te dieron un Pokemon ¿verdad?-dijo mi padre sorbiendo el café

Da la casualidad de que si-dije yo sacando la pokeball de cyndaquil y presionando el botón haciendo que la bola se abriera mostrando su contenido que era cyndaquil, el cual miro a todos con curiosidad, al ver esto mi padre escupió su café en el plato de mi madre haciendo que le cayera un poco en la cara

Lo siento-dijo pero eso no impidió que mi madre le diera una fuerte cachetada

¿Te lo dio el profesor?-pregunto el sobándose de la cachetada

Si-me limite a contestar

Jajajajaja-se reía mi padre en la mesa

Ya red-dijo mi madre ahora haciendo que mi padre se calmara un poco

Ok-dijo mi padre aun sonriendo-si eres gran entrenador-dijo mi padre sarcásticamente -dale una orden

Claro cyndaquil saca tus flamas-dije yo mirándolo con emoción mas la respuesta no llego pues cyndaquil lo único que hizo fue mirarme como si estuviera loco

Jajajajaja-se reía mi padre otra vez-vas a un día vencerme con eso que ni te hace caso que risa me da-dijo esto y subió las escaleras, por su parte cyndaquil estaba furioso por su parte y las flamas de su lomo eran muy fuertes

Cyndaquil cálmate-dije yo regañándolo después de decir eso las flamas de cyndaquil se extinguieron y volvió a poner una cara seria

No le hagas caso demuéstrale que eres fuerte-dijo mi madre-tu también cyndaquil-cyndaquil solo esbozo una pequeña sonrisa

Bueno adiós mama-dije yo abrazándola, al cual también se unió cyndaquil abrazándole la pierna, Salí por la puerta con cyndaquil a mi lado y cuando estuvimos lo suficiente lejos de mi casa en la ruta 1.

Cyndaquil déjame presentarte a alguien-dije y saque la pokeball de tauros haciendo que este saliera

Al salir el toro solo me miro con odio como siempre

Hola tauros escucha yo soy tu en…no me dejo terminar pues ya me estaba persiguiendo por toda la ruta 1 cyndaquil también corría a mi lado, corrimos hasta llegar a ciudad esquivado a un montón de personas, pero tauros también trataba de esquivarlos lo mejor que podía luego del cansancio los 3 paramos en la entrada del centro Pokemon a recuperar el aliento, luego tauros se me acerco yo sabia que era mi fin pero cyndaquil se me puso al frente dispuesto a protegerme con su lomo encendido

Ascuas-dije y cyndaquil soltó una pequeña oleada de fuego dándole a tauros en la cara por la cercanía, el toro solo recibió el golpe y lo devolvió con una cornada la cual cyndaquil esquivo saltando y cayendo en el lomo de su atacante dándole la oportunidad de atacar nuevamente con ascuas, haciendo que el toro se sacudiera para derribar a su pasajero no deseado el cual cayo al suelo y tauros se dio la vuelta rápidamente para darle otra vez con cornada pero cyndaquil fue mas inteligente, encendió su lomo haciendo que tauros se quemara y diera unos pasos atrás agitando furiosamente sus 3 colas, cyndaquil por otro lado le dio un placaje por su breve ceguera, pero al hacerlo fue un error. Puesto que tauros ya se había recuperado de la ceguera aprovecho para darle una cornada que lo mando a volar 2 metros, el pequeño ratón se levanto haciendo un gran esfuerzo, pero tauros dio un pisotón en el suelo con la pata dando por terminado el combate, se dirigió a mi me vio un rato y por una vez no sentí miedo de el.

Lo único que hizo después fue lamberme un rato con cariño

Ya, ya regresa-dije devolviéndolo a su orbe-tu también cyndaquil-dije devolviéndolo también a su orbe, el publico grito emocionado…esperen ¿el publico? Al parecer habíamos levantado muchos lugareños que solo aplaudían, lo único que pude hacer fue sonreír al publico y a las fotos que me tomaban, después que todo el mundo se fue alguien se me acerco.

 **Y eso fue todo por hoy amigos espero que les halla gustado pronto subiré el otro cap. si tienen alguna duda, critica, o sugerencia háganmelo saber johander21 se despide.**


	2. Chapter 2junder vs ana

**Hola de nuevo mis lectores aquí otro capitulo de esta historia que acabo de comenzar que se llama un nuevo comienzo espero que la disfruten.**

 **Capitulo 2: Junder vs Ana**

Después de haber terminado ese combate una chica se me acerco estaba vestida con una gorra blanca con un pokeball rosa, chaqueta negra con una franela blanca por dentro, shorts azules cortos y un bolso anaranjado de lado, tenia el cabello castaño claro y los ojos azules.

¿Junder?-pregunto la chica

Hola Ana-dije saludando a la mencionada que solo me miro con una sonrisa la cual yo devolví, nos conocíamos de niños ya que ella vive en la casa de enfrente

No tienes suficiente con ser el hijo de red-me dijo regañándome

No fue mi intención levantar publico mi tauros no me obedecía y siempre me perseguía así-dije disculpándome con ella

Eso explica mucho-dijo ella

Bueno ¿quieres pasar?-le dije yo apuntando a el centro Pokemon

Vamos-dijo ella y los dos procedimos a entrar al centro medico después de curar a nuestros Pokemon nos sentamos en una mesa a comer ya que yo tenia mucha hambre

Oye a que te ¿quieres dedicar?-pregunto ella después de comer

Quisiera ser maestro Pokemon como mi padre y así algún día derrotar a ash y vengar a mi padre-dije muy serio

Yo quisiera ser actriz -dijo con aire soñador

Por cierto Que Pokemon te dieron?-pregunte yo

Mira-dijo ella sacando una pokeball la cual abrió mostrando un squirtle

Que bien tengamos una batalla-dije yo emocionado

Mejor mañana dijo-mirando al Pokemon

Bueno-conteste yo después nos dirigimos a donde estaba la enfermera joy y cada uno pidió una habitación para pasar la noche

Lo siento solo tenemos una habitación-dijo la enfermera

Ana solo me miro y suspiro

Bueno creo que tendremos que compartir la habitación-dijo ella mirándome pícaramente

Yo solo tome las llaves que me daba la enfermera y ambos subimos a la habitación, yo la abrí y lo que tenia era una cama matrimonial y ambos dejamos las mochilas en el suelo cerca de las camas y nos echamos en la cama cada uno yo en pero nos pusimos a hablar ya que ella no podía dormir.

Junder tienes suerte de que se una matrimonial, además sabes que casi todas las niñas de tu edad darían mucho por estar en una habitación contigo-dijo ella

Lo se-dije-pero ninguna estaría por ser simplemente yo sino porque soy famoso

Vi que con este comentario Ana solo se sonrojo

Si recuerdas el primer día en la escuela Pokemon-dijo ella

Como olvidarlo-respondí

Flashback

Era una mañana de otoño en ciudad verde los estudiantes estaban aprovechando el momento en el que el profesor no llegaba para conversar, hasta que llego el profesor con un nuevo alumno para la clase

Niños por favor denle la bienvenida a nuestro nuevo estudiante junder-dijo el profesor dirigiéndose a la clase

Hola-dije yo con una sonrisa

Hola-contestaron todos a la vez

Siéntate a lado de la señorita Rodríguez-dijo el profesor

Yo solo obedecí y me senté al lado de la chica de cabello castaño recogido en una coleta

Hola-le dije a Ana

Hola-me contesto sin mucho ánimo

Muy bien niños tendrán que hacer un trabajo en pareja sobre la evolución Pokemon todas las niñas me miraron pues sabían que yo era el hijo de red y era obvio que querían estar cerca de mí

Oye ¿quieres hacer el trabajo conmigo?-le pregunte a Ana

Claro-dijo ella sacándole la lengua a todas las demás niñas del salón

Junder hagamos el trabajo en mi casa-dijo jaig que se me había acercado usaba un chaqueta negra con una raya vertical roja en el centro, cabello negro y ojos también negros

Perdón jaig lo voy a hacer con Ana-dije apuntándola con el dedo

Oh así que ya te has echado novia verdad amigo-dijo jaig burlonamente

Yo…-dije pero Ana me interrumpió

Claro jaig mira-dijo Ana tomándome de la barbilla y plantándome un beso corto en los labios

Jojo-dijo jaig tomando una foto con su celular

Borra eso-le dije a jaig el cual corrió a mostrarle la foto a todo el salón

¿Hoy en tu casa?-dijo Ana

Claro-dije yo

Fin del flash back

Si lo recuerdo bien-dije yo

Y ese mismo día en tu casa-dijo ella divertida

No Ana-dije yo con cansancio

Flash back 2

Ese mismo día yo me encontraba en mi casa esperando a que Ana llegara para hacer el trabajo en ese mismo momento mi madre no paraba de hacerme preguntas sobre Ana ya que yo le dije que ella vendría a la casa

¿Es bonita?-pregunto mi madre en la mesa junto a mi

Si-respondí secamente

¿De que color tiene el cabello?-volvió a preguntar

Castaño-volví a responder secamente

Hasta que sonó el timbre de la casa y yo fui a abrir la puerta y ahí estaba Ana parada en la puerta de mi casa y mi madre estaba detrás de mí

Hola Ana-dije yo con una sonrisa

Hola a-m-o-r-c-i-t-o-dijo ella puntualizando cada silaba para después darme un beso en los labios

Me dijiste que no era tu novia-dijo mi madre enojada

¿Le dijiste que tu y yo no éramos nada?-dijo ella con falsa tristeza

Mejor pasa-le dije yo

Los tres pasamos a la casa y Ana veía asombrada mi casa aunque no era una casa lujosa.

Bonita casa suegra-dijo Ana

Gracias-respondió mi madre la cual no se ofendió que le dijeran suegra

Bueno empecemos-dije yo sacando las hojas y el lápiz de mi mochila, así escribimos el trabajo y cuando escribía algún párrafo ella me recompensaba con un beso en los labios después ella escribía y así terminamos el trabajo

¿Junder me dejas ver tu cuarto?-me dijo Ana

Claro- respondí y subimos a mi habitación y a abrí la puerta para que pasara y entro y quedo mirando mi habitación ya dentro busco en las gavetas debajo de la cama etc.

¿Que haces?-le pregunte

Busco…ya sabes revistas para adultos-dijo ella como si buscara un zapato

Yo no leo esas cosas Ana-dije resignado

Fin del flash back

Después de eso ambos nos quedamos dormidos, al siguiente día yo la desperté a ella para que bajáramos a desayunar después de bañarnos y vestirnos bajamos a la planta baja del centro Pokemon y ordenamos comida, después de comer y que nuestros Pokemon también lo hicieran nos dirigimos al campo de batalla

Muy bien será una batalla de uno contra uno-dije yo

Ok ve squirtle-dijo ella lanzando la pokeball de squirtle

Entonces yo usare a tauros-dije yo arrojando la pokeball de tauros

Burbuja-dijo ella haciendo que la pequeña tortuga disparara burbujas hacia tauros el cual respondió con un placaje y la tortuga también con un placaje lo cual tauros ya esperaba ya que la tortuga al ser tan pequeña no le hizo gran daño al toro que le dio lleno una cornada que lo mando a volar varios metros, pero al caer el resultado fue que squirtle había quedado totalmente debilitado

Es fuerte-dijo Ana regresando a su squirtle

Mucho-dijo una voz muy conocida para mí

Héctor-dije yo estaba detrás de mi y no me había dado cuenta que estaba allí

Hola junder-dijo Héctor estaba vestido con un suéter verde oscuro, unos shorts azules, unos zapatos azules, una gorra negra hacia atrás también. Héctor era mi vecino de al lado y es mi mejor amigo tauros lo vio con odio como solía hacer conmigo

No sabia que venias con tu hermana-dijo Héctor tomando la mano de Ana y besándola con delicadeza

Pervertido-dijo Ana dándole una cachetada que le dejo la mejilla roja

Bueno creo que tu tauros quiere una batalla-dijo Héctor mirando a tauros y sacando una pokeball-ve pinsir

De la pokeball de Héctor salió el mencionado haciendo sonar sus pinzas

Muy bien tauros regresa dije yo devolviéndolo a su orbe y saque la de cyndaquil

Ascuas-dije y cyndaquil encendió su lomo y luego arrojo de su boca unas pequeñas flamas que le dieron a pinsir dejándolo un poco de debilitado el insecto corrió para darle con golpe karate el cual fallo ya que cyndaquil se quito al momento de recibir el golpe, cyndaquil le dio otra vez con sus ascuas por la cercanía el cual hizo que cayera debilitado

Maldición-dijo Héctor regresando a su Pokemon y sacando otro

 **Y con eso fue todo por hoy seguiré publicando capítulos y dejen sus reviews Johander21 se despide.**


	3. Chapter 3:junder vs hector

**Hola otra vez lectores, tenia tiempo sin publicar pero aquí esta el tercer capitulo de mi historia espero les guste aunque esta un poco corto**

 **Capitulo 3: junder vs Héctor**

El cual resulto ser un charmander, Héctor lo mando a usar garra de metal el cual le dio en la cara a cyndaquil el cual respondió con placaje el cual fallo y charmander dándole otra vez con garra de metal el cual respondió con pantalla de humo para después darle un placaje el cual este respondió con garra de metal otra vez dejando a cyndaquil debilitado

Regresa-dije devolviendo a cyndaquil a su orbe-lo hiciste excelente-dije metiendo la pokeball y sacando otra

Tauros-dije y el toro miro a su oponente con odio, para después usar furia y el responder con arañazo haciendo que la furia de tauros creciera al igual que su ataque, el toro respondió con un placaje dándole a su oponente el cual callo lejos por el impacto, pero este se levanto y uso ascuas en tauros haciendo que su ataque aumentara y respondiendo con cornada el cual no fallo y dejo debilitado a su oponente.

¡Diablos!-exclamo Héctor regresando a su Pokemon-buena batalla-dijo estrechándome la mano

Bueno lo mejor será que continuemos-dije yo mirando a Ana

Yo los acompaño-dijo Héctor.

Bien-dije yo.

Y así los 3 continuamos por ciudad verde llegando a la entrada del bosque verde a la cual entramos, era grande con muchos arboles y Pokemon. También había algunos entrenadores.

Miren-dijo Ana emocionada apuntando a un buterfree.

Que tiene de especial-dije yo.

Es bonito…y lo quiero-dijo sacando a su squirtle de su pokeball.

¿Es bonito?-pregunto Héctor.

Yo solo me encogí de hombros como respuesta.

Burbuja-comando Ana a su Pokemon el cual le dio una ráfaga de burbujas directamente a la mariposa haciendo que esta respondiera con placaje para después la tortuga también responder con placaje. El cual la mariposa no perdió tiempo y uso confusión la cual la tortuga esquivo a duras penas dándole otra vez con burbuja. La mariposa uso confusión dándole a la tortuga la cual respondió con placaje haciendo que cayera debilitada, después Ana tiro una pokeball absorbiendo a la mariposa y encerrándola en el orbe para moverse un par de veces y dar un sonoro "pin" el cual indicaba que la captura estaba completa.

Bien hecho-dije yo felicitándola.

Nada mal-dijo Héctor.

Gracias-dijo Ana mirando la pokeball de buterfree.

Después continuamos caminando por el bosque verde un rato hasta que Ana tumbo algo sin querer.

Ups-dijo Ana tumbando algo que cayo del árbol, ese algo resulto ser un heracross el cual se despertó gracias al impacto y estaba muy enojado.

Cyndaquil-dije yo sacando al mencionado de su orbe.

El ratón uso sus ascuas dándole a heracross el cual dio unos pasos atrás respondiendo con cornada, cyndaquil no perdió tiempo y volvió a usar ascuas quemándolo. Heracross uso placaje el cual no fallo gracias a que uso sus alas para impulsarse hacia su oponente, cyndaquil ataco con placaje también haciendo que el escarabajo cayera de espalda y sufriera por sus quemaduras dejándolo debilitado. No perdí tiempo y lance una pokeball haciendo que esta absorbiera al insecto, la pokeball rodo en el suelo un para de veces para dar el habitual "pin", recogí la pokeball del suelo y así continuamos.

Después de salir del bosque verde nos dijimos directamente al centro Pokemon de ciudad plateada, después de curar a nuestros Pokemon nos dirigimos al gimnasio, entramos y el piso era rocoso, para después mostrar una arena de batalla también hecha de rocas donde estaba un hombre alto moreno de cabello negro.

Ah entrenadores-dijo el muchacho-permítanme presentarme soy brock el líder gimnasio y como ven uso Pokemon del tipo roca, ¿vienen a desafiarme los 3?

Yo no ellos si-dijo Ana apuntándonos a los 2.

Muy bien ¿quien va primero?-pregunto brock.

Yo-dijo Héctor con determinación.

Bien-dijo brock poniéndose en su lugar.

 **Y bueno amigos con esto cerramos el tercer capitulo de esta historia, publicare mas en cuanto pueda Johander21 se despide.**


End file.
